


You Can't Die Now

by acercrea



Series: Shaking Out the Cobweb Scenes [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And slips into a coma, And working with Deaton to contain the Nemeton, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Gets Attacked, Stiles is a Spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Every month Stiles and Derek make the trek through the Preserve to the Nemeton to make sure it is still bound so that it stops attracting random creatures. This time they run into an Omega on the way back who attacks Stiles. Derek and Scott manage to get him to the hospital, but the doctor isn't sure he is going to wake up.





	You Can't Die Now

**Author's Note:**

> I missed a whole week, so here is a fic that is double the length of the ones I have been posting. Enjoy!

Derek can still see it when he closes his eyes.

They were on a walk through the preserve, on their way to the Nemeton, so that Stiles could do his monthly check to make sure that it was still dormant, when Derek caught a scent. “There is something out here with us,” he whispered to Stiles, pausing to face the wind so he could try to catch the smell better.

“Do we have time to get to the Nemeton and back before it comes finds us?” Stiles asked, watching as the wolf shifted in front of him slightly, as if guarding him from the threat only he could sense.

“I think so, it is in the other direction and we are up wind from it. But we should hurry, we may have to cross its path on the way back. I will text Scott for backup while you are doing your mojo,” Derek responded, starting to walk again, a little faster than they had been going.

When they arrived, Stiles did his check as quickly as he dared while Derek texted Scott, the alpha confirming that he was on his way over and he would try to meet them halfway back to the car.

Stiles was surprised to find that for the first time in the year that he had been doing this task that the Nemeton had started to stir, not awake by any means, but more aware than it had been since Stiles and Deaton had been able to bind it before Stiles left for college, almost 5 years ago.

“Are you almost done, I am getting nervous, we are too exposed here,” Derek said as Stiles was finishing up.

“Yeah, I’m done. We will have to come back with Deaton next month, I had to fortify the magic, it feels like it is trying to wake up,” Stiles commented, threading his fingers with Derek as they started their walk back, Derek periodically lifting his head to catch a scent on the wind.

They were almost back to where they had left the Jeep, when Derek stopped, pulling Stiles to a stop as well, immediately moving into a defensive position in front of the human.

“What do you hear?” Stiles asked, reaching out with his powers in preparation for pulling energy from the earth to help protect them.

“Scott is talking with someone; they don’t seem to want to trust him. They aren’t arguing, but the other person is agitated. Scott is trying to calm them down,” Derek replied.

They were still for a couple of minutes before Derek let out a sigh of relief and loosened his grip on Stiles’ hand. Derek subtly nodded and they both continued forward.

“These are the 2 you smelled now, this is Derek, one of my betas, and his mate, Stiles. They were on patrol and came across your scent. I was on my way to join them. If you want a meal you can come back to the house with us, I can run with you through the forest, but we do have human members of our pack, like Stiles, so if you can’t control yourself we will have to ask you to leave our territory. What would you like to do?” Scott asked, his forced calm voice making Stiles reach out for his spark again.

At that point two things happened very quickly. The first was that the Omega tensed and whipped his head toward Stiles, clutching his head and muttering, “No, not again, you can’t have me, I won’t go back. I don’t like the way magic feels in my brain.”

Then he lunged at Stiles, faster than anyone could react, his claws raking across Stiles’ stomach, spilling the Spark’s blood and exposing his insides.

Derek lunged at the Omega in return, shoving him into the nearest tree trunk and raking him with his own claws, barely registering Stiles whispering the word sleep before the Omega went limp and slumped to the ground, his wounds already healing.

“Derek,” Stiles said weakly, causing the werewolf to turn to look at him. “I think I need to go to the hospital,” he spoke as he started to slump to the ground, Derek rushing back over to catch him before he hit the ground.

He quickly pulled off his shirt, pressing it to where Stiles was steadily oozing blood, hesitating as he went to pick up Stiles, looking back at the Omega and asking, “What if he wakes up?”

“That was a powerful spell. He won’t wake up until I release him from it. And if I don’t wake up, not even a fairytale prince could break it,” Stiles replied, head starting to loll to the side.

“No, stay with me Stiles, I need you to stay awake. Scott, grab the keys to the jeep, we can send the others to pick him up. You are driving us,” Derek ordered, satisfied with the answer that no one else would be hurt if they prioritized getting Stiles help.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever, even if it was only 5 minutes. Scott had Melissa on the phone and Derek was following her instructions, doing his best to keep Stiles awake, but he slipped into unconsciousness 2 blocks from their destination, his pale skin basically see through by the time they pulled up to the emergency entrance, Melissa waiting there with a team for them.

Stiles was in surgery for 10 hours, each second agony to Derek. He was there when the Sheriff arrived, embracing Derek and Scott, thanking them for getting Stiles here as quickly as possible. Lydia and Allison appeared at some point, followed by Erica, Isaac, and Boyd half an hour after that, confirming that the Omega was secure and Deaton was in the process of checking that Stiles’ spell was going to stick.

The Druid joined them around hour 5 of them waiting, confirming that the Omega was indeed not going to wake up until Stiles released him. He also said that the Omega showed signs of being tortured with magic, not something that leaves a physical scar, but one that can be felt if you are in tune with it, and that the Omega likely lashed out because he felt Stiles preparing to use his power defensively and it triggered memories for the Omega.

He also mentioned that because Stiles used such a powerful spell while injured the way he was it may take him longer to recover, because he needs to replenish spirit as well as body. At this news Derek slumped down to the floor, informing Deaton that Stiles had also had to use magic to fortify the Nemeton binding spell. Deaton hummed at this and excused himself.

Once Stiles was out of surgery, they were told by the doctor that they had stopped the bleeding and were confident of his ability to recover as long as he woke up. “The next day or so will be crucial. He lost a lot of blood, and we gave him several infusions, but we aren’t sure if he lost enough to have deprived his brain of oxygen significantly or not. He is breathing on his own, which is a very promising sign, and because of this he isn’t being placed in the ICU. But he is in a coma and it is now up to him if he wakes up or not.”

Derek and John kept a constant vigil at his side for the next couple of days, neither leaving his side, except when necessary to eat or take care of other needs, both sleeping in their chairs on either side of Stiles, ignoring Melissa’s frowns when she came in to check on him, the other nurses also having given up on trying to get them to observe normal visiting hours after the first night.

On day 4 Deaton returned, a vial of liquid in his hand. “I’m sorry I took so long, one of the ingredients in the potion is hard to find, and I had to drive halfway across the country to get some. This will replace the magic he expelled fortifying the Nemeton and placing the spell on the Omega. It should help him wake up,” he explained, as he handed the vial to Melissa, who put it in Stiles’ IV, clear that Stiles wasn’t going to be able to ingest it any other way.

Derek watched Stiles’ color improve greatly as the potion made its way through Stiles’ system, but he didn’t wake up.

The doctor came in shortly after Deaton left and told them grimly that they weren’t sure why Stiles wasn’t waking up, but if he was in the coma for much longer than they would have to discuss the possibility of Stiles never waking up and what they would do in that situation. Stiles was already on a meal replacement drip, and his muscles would start to atrophy in another week. Were they prepared for him to never wake up?

Stiles didn’t wake up until day 6. Derek was talking to Stiles as he had been for the past few days, seemingly need to fill the void that was left without Stiles talking. The sheriff had gone home to take a quick shower, Derek having just returned from taking his own.

“I know you are probably having some peaceful dreams based on the fact that you don’t smell anxious, and you might not want to wake up yet. I know I wouldn’t willing return to a world of monsters and danger if I had a nice dream world full of puppies and clouds and where my car ran perfectly without the miles of duct tape holding the engine together. And I don’t even need you to wake up right now. But I do need you to wake up. Because I hate the other option. The option where I have to bury you like my family and try to move on isn’t an option. So, I need you to wake up. That is all I ask. You are so much stronger than this. You have survived a Kanima, and came back from being possessed, and you faced a Druid and Alphas and literal assassins. Hell, you run with wolves on a regular basis. You are too strong to fall to one crazy rogue Omega. Please, you can’t die now. You are always going on about how I should communicate better, and here I am talking like you do and you are missing it,” Derek sobbed, resting his head where he was holding Stiles’ right hand in both of his own.

After a minute he realized that the beeping of the heart monitor was getting gradually faster and Stiles was squeezing his hand slightly. He looked up to see Stiles’ eyes flutter open and his had lifted weakly to wipe the tears from Derek’s cheeks. “On your left,” Stiles joked as he brought one of Derek’s hands to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to it.

“Really? You are in a coma for almost a full week and you are going to quote Captain America the second you wake up?” Derek asked, unable to stop the huge grin that broke across his face at how completely Stiles that was.

“When am I going to get another chance? Most people don’t go into comas often. Although laughing is a really bad idea right now, I need to rethink that,” Stiles said, trying to stifle his chuckling, sighing when Derek started to suck out his pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I am oddly proud of this one. Let me know what you thought, leave a kudos or a comment if you really liked it and come hang out with me on Tumblr if you want, I am @acercrea there.


End file.
